Main Page
|- | class="MainPageBox" id="whats_new" | What's new? * Hall of Monuments – Check out the new HoM reward calculator, which can be used to determine the rewards for which your characters are eligible in GW2. . * Game updates – All the game patches, with commentary. * GuildWars.com news – News from the official site, with commentary. * Guild Wars login announcements – News delivered directly, in game. Newly... , , updated discussions, |- | class="MainPageBox" id="game_basics"| Game basics * Guides – Learn from others' experiences. ** New player guides – For first time players: Prophecies / Factions / Nightfall / Eye of the North * Interface – What you see on your screen. * Game mechanics – How damage, energy, health, etc. work. * Glossary – A reference for the lingo. * Avoid common scams from in-game hustlers. |- | class="MainPageBox" id="glossary_box"| Guilds, professions, skills, and gear * Quick access links – almost everything, sorted by profession * Professions – The different character classes and their attributes. ** Skills – Skill lists, sorted by various criteria. ** Elite Skills – Where to find the elite skills for each profession. * Armor – List of all armor sets in the game. ** Runes – Apply them to your armor to improve attributes. ** Insignias – Provide bonuses for armor sets. * Weapons – Weapons, Focus Items and Shields. ** Upgrades and Inscriptions – Customizable enhancements for your weapon. ** Modifiers – Innate powers of your weapon. ** Unique items – Special gear dropped by certain bosses. * Items – Miscellaneous Items that can be obtained. ** Materials – Required to craft armor and weapons. ** Consumables – Grant temporary effects. ** Dyes – Add color to armor and weapons. ** Miniatures – Birthday presents and special game awards. ** Salvage items and Trophies – Loot from slain foes. ** Books – Track progress throughout the game. * Guilds – How to create and maintain a Guild. ** Alliances – Groups of guilds banded together. * Heroes and Henchmen – Managing NPCs in your party. * Titles – Your personal in-game achievements. * Builds – Combinations of skills. ** PvXwiki – A guildwars@wikia fork containing only build articles. |- | class="MainPageBox" id="gameplay_types" | Gameplay types PvE – Player vs. Environment * Quick access links – Commonly requested information by campaign. * Storyline – The story of the game. ** Lore – The background. ** Missions – Overviews for all missions. ** Quests – Sidequests, skill quests, and other quests. ** Dungeons – Chained instances beneath the surface of Tyria. * Locations – A list of all towns and areas. ** Maps – Links to complete maps. ** Hall of Monuments – Display achievements collected in Guild Wars. * The Bestiary – The creatures in the game. ** Bosses – Unique enemies to test your mettle. * Non-player characters – Traders, crafters, collectors, and more. PvP – Player vs. Player * The Battle Isles – The home for PvP fights and tutorials. ** Arenas – 4 on 4 quick games. ** Heroes' Ascent – 8 on 8 International tournament. * Guild versus Guild – 8 on 8 Ladder-based competition between guilds. * Alliance Battles – 12 on 12 to conquer new territory for your faction. * Codex Arena – 4 on 4 matches, using limited set of skills that change daily. * Competitive Missions – 8 on 8 missions with large numbers of NPCs. |} Site Notice __NOEDITSECTION__ de: fr: pl: pt-br: ru: zh-cn: zh-tw: Category:GuildWars@Wikia